


Kiss From A Rose

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kiss From A Rose

" _I_ love you, Rey."

Rey froze, his words solidifying her like stone. They had left her utterly speechless and vulnerable to his will. From the state of him, she could tell that he had barely slept a wink since the previous night's festive events. His dark eyes were swollen, puffy and red and his usually neat clothes looked disheveled and unkept. He looked like a man gone positively mad. 

Truth was, she couldn't even begin imagine in _his_ anguish. The torment that he was being put through....because of _her._

"I fear that _I_ always have," Benjamin paused, drinking in her exquisite beauty. He would never turn or bat-an-eye at another woman so long as he drew breath. "and I see now, that _I_ always will." 

"Benjamin, you must understand---"

"I live in absolute torture thinking of such moments as the ones that I saw for my very eyes last night," he continued, cutting her off. He was not thinking rationally---only with _his_ heart, which was breaking. "there's a raging fire burning in me, attaching itself to my very soul. I feel as if I am on fire, and then there's the this guilt, and I can't get rid of either. _Rey_...." he stepped forward, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I burn for you. _Please_ , say you feel nothing for me and end my agony or that you wish for nothing more than to be with me, too. I simply cannot go on like this. Be with me, Rey."

"Benjamin...." Rey sighed, her head falling into his touch.

Closing her eyes, she could already see the life that she so desired to have with Ben. They could live in the country, away from a place of duty and honor. Free to make their own choices.

"We'd be gone before anyone notices," he reassured her. "Far away from here, _from_ him." 

Rey knew he spoke of King Dameron, _his_ lord and master and _her_ husband. Never had she hated being forced into this arranged marriage than she had in that moment. Her husband neither cared nor loved her, and yet, here-- _-here_ was a man barring his very soul to her. It just was not fair. Why long for things if they are simply not made to be ours in the first place? 

Benjamin had given her first taste of freedom since she had first arrived to Denmark and now---like everything else, it was to be snatched away from her all for the sake of fulfilling her duty. 

Tearfully, she took hold of his hands and lowered them from her face, muttering softly, "If we lived in a place without duty, I would consider your option, but there is no outlet for us beyond this castle's walls. No freedom. It doesn't mean that I do not care for you, I do. I want to know that there is more to this life and I just cannot know that if they kill you."

"I will not let him take you from me, Rey," Benjamin declared. "He may be my King, and I might have sworn to protect him, to serve him until my last breath, but you matter to me more than he could ever understand. I would let him burn me at the stake, behead me---"

"No!" she pleaded, taking his hands and bringing them to her lips, kissing each of his fingers in turn. "You must _not_ speak like that, Benjamin! I couldn't bare if something were to happen to you, and---..." and she paused briefly, catching sight of the Jakku forest in the corner of her eye.

Immediately she began to form a plan inside her head, one that was exceptionally dangerous, but yet one that might possibly be the only way she could see Benjamin behind closed doors.

"---do you know the old Roman Badlands-Bridge? The abandoned one in Jakku Forest?"

He nodded swiftly, still unsure of what she was planning. Smiling, she took hold of his hand and lead him to the window nearest them and began to point in the direction of the forest. Slowly, but surely, the wheels inside his head began to turn.

"I can get to it without being seen by the guards," she told him, already she could see the light illuminating in his eyes. She was giving him comfort and a since of hope. "and I would go there anytime to be with you."

"You know that I will hold you to this promise, my lady?" said Benjamin, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her temple. "This is not the end for us as I had feared, but rather a new beginning."


End file.
